The Fallen Ones
by michaelg.2006
Summary: As he lays there, bloody and dieing will a certain white-eyed girl come to his rescue to help him in the dark or will she too be sucked in. Dark Powerful Naruhina. Rated M for later chapters and maybe a lemon. My first fan-fic. Somewhat re-done
1. Naruto's 5th Birthday

_The Fallen Rejects_

O.k. after taking a very, very long break from fan-fiction due to some problems in my life, I decided that I should dive back in and finally give whoever is out there still an update. But, as I was reading this I realized something, I had no idea what the hell I was doing when I produced this in the first place so I re-read it a couple times but alas I completely forgot where I was taking this story so I will re-do it from chapter 1 though 3 and add my new chapter 4 all at once. Hopefully you enjoy, if not then go suck on a knob. Again, with the reviews please don't hesitate to be brutal because the more I know how you think the better off my story will become. Even if its just the your writing sucks and you should die blah, blah, blah I'll take it for nothing else than to see if I can improve. I might respond to you, I might not but I do try to give all my reviewers a thank you. So, now on with the story that started a year ago!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did so that Jiraiya could live on and then Hinata would get over her shyness and finally get naruto through any means necessary. I am sure Jiraiya is partying up there in super pervert heaven with Kami as the host and the shinigami as the D.J.

**Naruto's 5****th**** Birthday**

There was an overcast that day, as if the sky was mourning, though I'm sure not from me. Back then, and even now I still think that if I didn't change that day then I would still be some loser punk that never knew what life could be like. No one cared, at least that what I had come to believe. How many people would spot a hungry, helpless, and obviously lost little kid and think, that bastard deserves to die? Really, in my case you'd be surprised. I was the one left behind, the martyr that didn't die, and for that I was hated. They saw me and practically oozed with the deadliest killing intent they could muster. Civilians, Ninja... everyone was the same. Except for those people that helped keep me sane. To them, I owe my life. My circle has grown since then, but I can still recall those days...

_*Konoha - October 10*_

_Pant, pant, pant_

He ran without stop.

_Pant, pant, pant_

He could hear them coming closer and he ran even faster.

_Pant, pant, pant_

Today was always a bad day. Every year this day just utterly sucked for one Uzumaki Naruto. Today was a celebratory day as the festival for the death of the kyuubi's death was in full effect and, as a coincidence, today also marked the day of another year living, another year of running, hiding, scavenging, surviving... his birthday. Today was the day that 5-years ago the great kyuubi no kitsune, the king of the kitsunes and most powerful bijuu in existance, was slain by his hero, the 4th hokage. However, for Naruto, October 10 was just a very, very bad day. Sure, everyday was bad to a point for Naruto. But none of those days even came close to this day. It all had started the day he got kicked out the orphanage. Since then, his life had been nothing but hiding, running or taking the beatings they would give him when they actually managed to catch him. He ate whatever scraps he could find and lived, which only seemed to make the general populace even angrier with him.

He had been lucky when he ran into the traveling merchant who gave him a money in exchange for his services. This merchant became Naruto's world, he was the only person who cared enough not to hate him on sight. The merchant found out about his predicament and found him an apartment to live in and made arrangements to help him in exchange of paying him. This man was Tenchi Ichiraku, he specialized in food service. That day was also the day he was introduced to the food of the gods... RAMEN! The deliciousness of the broth that soaked the noodles in their glory. Then the different toppings that where available... it was a food for all occasions! Then, and here was the best part of the day, he made friends! Ayame-chan had accepted that he didn't have anyone else and played with him on occasion. He had a friend that wanted to be around him! That day was the best day ever!

But October 10 was always the worst. It was as if the villagers shared an undying desire to make him an unrecognizable smug on the wall then to take that smug and wipe it away until there was nothing left. They wanted to erase him from their world. It was as if he was not supposed to belong and that he was going against all the laws of man by just existing that day.

_Pant, pant, pant_

He needed to stop, he had been running since they spotted him leaving the ramen stand and that was 6 hours ago! He was very tried and he needed to rest somewhere, anywhere. His legs throbbed in protest of his continued efforts to escape. He thought about running home and then he remembered that they would probably be there waiting for him like last year. He needed some place that was safe from these lunatics.

He turned the corner into an alleyway, and ran though searching the walls for some sort of escape route.

Then he saw it, a small hole in the wall where he could fit into and probably escape until they calmed down enough that they would think that those evil glares could burn him into non-existence. It was small though, and didn't look so safe, but it was his only choice. With one last burst of speed, he ran for all he could and dived into the hole. A small piece of metal that was sticking out caught on to his shirt and ripped it in two right at the middle of his chest and left him a nasty flesh-wound that went from the upper, right-side of his chest down to just above his stomach. He started to scream and bleed profusely from his injury. He crawled up to the wall and leaned against it to catch his breath and see how bad the cut he just got was. As he removed his shirt he saw the blood building up and that the cut had gone deep, he'd received worse. He just needed to rest and let it heal properly. Yes, some rest sounded very good right about now...

That's when he heard it.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

He turned just in time to see his protective wall where he just jumped through being turned to nothing but melted-steel and burning wood as a ball of white-hot fire hurtled towards him at high speeds. Acting on pure survival instinct, he jumped to a corner of the alleyway he was in to see if he could escape his death. Just as he landed, the assaulter extended his hand and yelled out "Kai (release)"and made the ball explode a mere three feet away from Naruto. Naruto quickly covered his face with his arms and silently prayed that he was not going to met Kami today. The resulting blast seared Naruto's wound closed in a searing and bubbly red flesh that threatened to fall off and left his remaining exposed skin black and burned. He put his arms down now that he could not move them and lay in a bloody heap on the excruciatingly hot floor of the alleyway. He could not move much less run away. He sat there until his attacker came face to face with him and then he saw it. The red eye that looked so unnatural against his pale skin and standing silver hair. The eye captivated him though, it seemed so unnatural, the blood red pupil surrounded by three tomea, the long vertical scar that surrounded it. The eye reminded him of himself and yet not at the same time. He saw that the eye didn't belong to the man's face, much like he seemed not to belong here in the village. Yet, it differed from his in that it had been accepted by the man and he had been scorned. He had made the eye into his weapon and let it bore deep into his, making him appreciate the eye for its true purpose. An eye that promised his death. Then, even through his cloth-covered mouth spoke with no remorse for the nearly dead child. "Humph, look how the mighty have fallen, demon." was all he said before Naruto was in even more pain as he felt something pierce his side, sinking deep to the tender flesh. He couldn't feel it all to well but, he knew that the man had almost killed him. His attacker twisted his kunai and pulled it free from Naruto's side as the blood flowed freely off the tip. "Damn, now look what you did, you tainted my kunai with you dirty blood. Now I have to go and get a new one." He off-handedly threw the kunai away towards the dumpster not far away.

Naruto lifted his head enough to come to eye-level with his brutal assassin and through a bloody mouth spoke "Please stop, I haven't done anything wrong. It hurts so much. Please, mister, I promise I'll be good if you'll just leave me alone."

This only set to infuriate the nin even more then before as he moved his hand to grip the nearly dead boy in his powerful hand and slammed the boy's head into the cement wall behind him and screamed "MERCY, YOU WANT MERCY DEMON. WHERE WAS THAT MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE? WHERE WAS THE MERCY WHEN THEY PLEADED FOR THEIR LIVES ONLY FOR YOU TO KILL THEM WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT." At this Naruto could only speak in a voice that was just above a whisper and say "I don't know what you're talking about. It wasn't me; I've never killed anyone before." With his left hand still on Naruto's head he raised his right hand and punched Naruto, a sickening crunch sounded to signify the clearly broken nose and bruised face that was now hardly recognizable. Naruto looked as though his face caved in and he simply lay there, unmoving, and seemingly dead. The abuse finally stopped as he backed away and lightning covered his hand. "It might not be like his with the chakra manipulation, but I can substitute that with nature manipulation and finish what he started." He then rammed his loud, crackling hand straight into the damaged skin surrounding Naruto's heart. Naruto gasped as he felt to impact to his chest, and then lowered his head and closed his eyes. The nin listened closely as he could feel the monster's heart slow down, finally it stopped. The man then got up and thinking that he had finally accomplished what he had set out to do, finish his sensei's work by killing the kyuubi's legecy, the only remnant of the villages most hated demon. His last act before walking off was to pull down his mask and whisper "Remember this when your back in hell, the man who killed you, the man who finally defeated the greatest demon of demons was Kakashi, Hakate Kakashi. He then preceded the spit on him lift his mask back up and walk out to the mob just outside the alleyway. He pulled out his infamous little orange book and said in a voice that showed no sorrow for ending such a young boy's life, an almost completly uncaring voice. "The demon is dead, I just killed it in the alleyway back there and now the souls of our lost ones can finally rest after 5 long years.

The cheering was deafening.

They lifted Kakashi up upon their shoulders and carried him off saying things like "Truly the Hakate clan has reclaimed their honor tonight." and "Long live Kakashi". They would continue to celebrate the demon's demise for three days.

In a tower far from the scene of the gruesome murder, on the highest floor, sitting there and staring at his crystal ball was one Sandaime Hokage. He had seen the whole atrocity play out and sat there with a small smile as he smoked on his pipe. The cousel all hated the Kyuubi, but saw the potential the monster could have to be the villages so-called 'Ultimate Weapon'. The Sandaime had always opposed this, wanting the beast gone immediatly. They had finally reached an agreement to let him live, but there would be no special training. The Sandaime was still not appeased and ultimatly decided to try and have the boy killed by organizing secret assination attempts. The monster never had shown the promise to keep the seal closed and he was simply planning on banishing him, but this worked out all the sweeter. Not only was the village finally appeased but he had effectivly killed two bird's with one stone. He never had to see that beast roam the streets of Konoha again, never had to fake a smile so that the boy would not think of betraying the village and burning it to the ground, if he did have access to the beast's foul chakra. Those times that it had been reported that the demon's charka had been felt again, they always came with the plausible deniability that saved the boy. "Burn in the fire's of hell that bore you, Kyuubi."

**A.N. ****Naruto is not dead and this is not a one-shot. So please do not flame me on that.**** But, I redid some parts of this chapter to keep up for a challenge someone presented me... make the 3rd evil. Its brilliant and I can only imagine the possibilities. Next chappie will be what Hinata has gone through. Wow, I just found out that my b-day is the same as Jiraiyas. Now what are the chances of that? Sneaks off to the nearest bathing house with a spyglass - giggling perversely.**


	2. Betrayal From Within

*Not much changed in this chapter so if you read it once and still remember it then go ahead and skip to the next chapter.*

I will explain Hinata's past in this chapter and you'll see the meaning of this chapter's title. Also, all the females out there will want to maim me for this chapter because I'm going to make Hashi blatantly sexist, so please forgive me for that and know that I do not think like this because if I did then my girlfriend would have kick my sorry degenerate butt to the curb a long time ago. So please R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But soon I will own Kishi because he is up for auction on eBay. For my first act as new owner, I will get Hinata to finally confess her love and for Naruto to become uber-powerful. Just two more seconds… No someone else just took him! Hmmm… the username says Kmoto_owns_Naru - Well kmoto lets retrace you to the source.... username belongs to…. Wait just a second…. that's Kishi! The sneaky bastard just bought himself. Damn so I guess I don't own Naruto…. yet.

Ch.2: Betrayal From Within

_One week earlier…_

It was a beautiful day outside as a little girl was outside picking flowers from the garden with her mother. "Now Hinata, I am going to tell you a secret to keep flowers like these pretty for a very long time." spoke Hitomi Hyuuga, mother to Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the prominent Hyuuga clan.

"But first, we need to find a flower that will complement you." "OK kaa-san, you wait here and I will find the prettiest one in the whole garden." said Hinata stretching her little arms as far as she could and putting as much emphasis on the word "whole", which overall made her look very adorable. Hitomi giggled at her antics "Ok Hinata but don't go too far." Then Hinata went and looked everywhere until she found the perfect flower. A violet rose. "How's this one, I picked it because it reminded me of you, kaa-san?" spoke Hinata full of confidence and brimming with happiness.

Indeed he only flower that could be considered anything close to defining Hitomi was the violet rose as it complimented her choice of wardrobe exquisitely. Add to that the fact the Hitomi had the first ever-lavender shade to her byakugan and had been given the name 'The Violet Storm' for her superior taijustu ability and her use of the elements with her kaiten to create a purple shade to her chakra.

"Oh, that is a very pretty flower Hinata and it will do perfectly." answered Hitomi. Hinata smiled brightly, she loved it when her mother complimented her.

"OK I'm going to teach you one of my favorite things to do, and that would be flower-pressing." spoke Hitomi. She then took the rose from Hinata and as she did, one of the thorns on the rose pricked her finger causing a slight amount of blood to cascade down the rose. She quickly dropped the rose and brought her finger to eyelevel and just staring at the blood flow down her hand. Hitomi then proceeded to use what little medical justu she knew began to heal herself.

"Kaa-san are you alright?" inquired a worried Hinata. The only thing that Hitomi could say in response was "Beware Hinata that is a bad omen when something so delicate pierces another without warning." "Kaa-san what's an omen?" asked Hinata curious as to why her mother was so tense suddenly. Hitomi relaxed ever-so slightly "Oh, an omen is a sign for things to come and what just happened was a bad omen which means something bad is going to take place."

Then just as she spoke those last words, the looming shadow of the ever-scowling clan head appeared. "What is this non-sense you are teaching my daughter, Hitomi?" asked Hiashi, voice full of contempt as he almost spit out the word "_daughter_". "Well Hiashi, I was teaching _our_ little girl how to be a lady with some recreational activities, such as flower pressing and maybe later how to arrange them." responded Hitomi without any regard to how Hashi spoke but made sure to strain the fact that Hinata was both of theirs and that she was still small. "Flower pressing and arrangement? That is not what an heiress should be wasting her time with, no she should be concerned with practicing the kata that she should have memorized a week ago and studying for the lessons in politics she is to have beginning next week." said Hiashi with little respect for his "wife" and adding a bit of killer intent focused on Hinata when speaking of her failure to memorize the katas for beginner's jyuuken. Hitomi quickly took Hinata from her father's line of sight, covering her with her arms in a protective embrace. "You disdainful man have you no shame using that on a little girl, much less your own daughter?" "If she had done as I told her to do then all that little intent would have done was make her believe that she could be as powerful as me one day and drive her to that goal, much like Neji." Hiashi then stared down at Hinata and continued "But, as I can see by her shaking she is only a weak failure just as I expect from women who lazy about pressing and arranging flowers." Hinata was indeed shaken from her fathers stare and his discouraging words. "Hiashi, I know you are the clan head but, if you ever speak like that to our daughter in my presence again then I will make you see why I am almost as feared as the fourth." growled Hitomi setting off a bit of her own killer intent to clarify the meaning of her threat. "When that time comes, we shall she if you can follow those words of yours, my dearest wife." Hiashi answered smugly "Hinata, I expect you to be in the dojo in 10 minutes for your lessons, if you have time for recreation, than you have time for training." Spoke Hashi in a commanding tone that left no room for questioning before walking away with a slight grin on his face from his small victory. As soon as Hashi was out of range, Hitomi inaudibly whispered out her feelings towards her husband, "I hate that man. I hate him so much."

She then turned towards Hinata and said in a much calmer and sweeter voice but using a commanding tone almost as though she was begging "Hina, please promise me that you will never become like him. I know he is your father but, please Hina please, do not grow to become him, he is the vilest man I have ever known."

Hinata just stared at her mother, she knew that she only called her Hina when she was serious, she then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said "H-hai, kaa-san, I don't wa-want to be like h-him, I want to be like you" stated Hinata boldly, obviously scared and starting to develop the shutter that would be absolute nuisance of her teenage life.

Hiashi Hyuuga despised his wife and daughter. He hated that his wife was chosen for him. He hated that she gave birth to a girl. A weak, scared, and useless girl that had no place in the clan. In fact the only thing Hiashi did like was what he planned had go so terribly wrong and yet had still worked out to his favor and that Hitomi was once again pregnant with a child, whether that child could be of any use to him would be determined at its birth. Now all that was left was to tie up loose ends that his first plan had failed to foresee. His goals where clear to him and now he just needed to wait until the proper time to execute his plan. Although he was anxious for this to be over with he had waited for the first part of his plan to be completed and now he just needed to wait 9 months for his next plan to unfold. He would wait, after all patience is a virtue that the Hyuuga have mastered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flash Back No Justux-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hitomi was not one to hold anger at anyone. In fact, she considered herself one of the very few Hyuuga whose heart was not encased in ice. As it was decided when and if the clan's heir could not find a wife or at least be in a relationship with someone then he/she would marry the strongest member of the clan that was the opposite gender so that the clan as a whole could be stronger. She had been angered when they told her that because of the previous clan head's early demise and that the clan heir had not been in any relationships to date that she would have to marry him in order to make the clan seem stronger. She did not protest as there where few that could hold her attention whether it was because they were afraid of her power or because they just stared at her more… pronounced features, she just could not find anyone that could give her the love she was seeking from a man. When she was declared the strongest ninja in the Hyuuga clan, she just felt she was serving her clan's wishes to seem strong. What she did not know was that the heir just happened to be a stuck-up, arrogant prick named Hashi. Hashi, in her first opinion of him was selfish, opinionated, arrogant, sexist and from what she had seen between him and his brother, Hizashi, had very little 'brotherly love'. He proved her sexist theory correct when he first looked at her and in his arrogance said "Humph, there is no way that the Hyuuga's strongest warrior can be a women, there must have been some sort of mistake, but this could work to my favor so just sit by my side and look pretty, like a women shoul- ugh." With those last words Hitomi disappeared from his line of sight with shocking speed and hit Hashi with six jyuuken strikes before he could fall, her famous disabling combo which would paralyze anyone for a minimum of two weeks. One on both arms and legs respectively, and the last one just below the belt, the last hit was not necessary but it made her feel better. Hitomi then said "Hashi, by clan laws I will marry you and you will never speak like that to me again or you'll find that that last hit can be excruciatingly more painful, be glad I withheld a lot of chakra when I attacked." It was at this moment that Hashi's plan was made but first he would "change" so that he could get this woman to do her part of his master scheme.

Little by little the Hyuuga were back up and running after the Kyuubi's devastating attack and Hashi seemed to change in front of Hitomi. They had a beautiful little girl, much to Hashi's displeasure (not that he should show it after all, he is a Hyuuga, impassive is his middle name). Then Hashi went on the trip to Kumo, where he was to settle the situation with their obsession to get the Hyuuga's eyes and their failed attempts to obtain the secrets of the byakugan. He returned and told them that talks had gone smoothly and that they where sending an ambassador to make the treaty official between Konoha and Kumo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-Flash Back No Justu (yea, its a jutsu within a jutsu)-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hinata was asleep in her room when she heard it, the telltale sign that someone was in her room, the squeaky floorboard (insert MASS sweat drop here). She woke up, still slightly drowsy and looked at the intruder, then he vanished and all she saw was darkness as it enveloped her consciousness.

Hizashi had just left his house for his usual night-walk. He always felt calm and relaxed when he could stroll the pathways of the Hyuuga manor without interruptions. He turned the corner to pass by his neices room to make sure she was well. That's when he observed the Kumo nin sneak into her room. He acted quickly and ran towards the young heiresses room to intercept the intruder. As soon as the prowler had taken Hinata pass the wall, Hizashi ran at him and the intruder turned around with a kunai in hand and slashed at Hizashi's head but at almost the last moment Hizashi ducked and pulled his head back causing the kunai to slash his hitaiate with a horizontal gash across the leaf symbol then with a perfectly aimed Jyuuken strike aimed towards his heart and killed him instantly, but he felt that something was off as the perpetrator smirked at him before falling to his death with a shocked expression. That's when Hizashi realized that the guilty party was none other than the ambassador from Kumo, in his hand he held a small metal, aside from the kunai, that had a shine to it even at this dark hour of the night. Hizashi proceeded to grab the metallic object and found a kumo hitaiate. He immediately was suspicious. Why would an ambassador need a hitaiate? He looked towards the body again and searched the carcass of the ex-kumo-nin and found an envelope with the Hyuuga crest on it. When Hizashi opened it he found a very large amount of yen, off the top of his head it was easily over 10,000,000 yen. He then took the money thinking that the would-be assassin had stolen the money and picked up Hinata. "Hizashi, what is the meaning of this?" Spoke Hashi from behind him. Hizashi turned around and came face to face with his brother and then 10 poofs of smoke signaling the arrival of the elders via shunshin. It was then that Hizashi noticed the alarms. "Hashi-sama, we came to aide as soon as the alarm was rung and sensed the use of chakra in the immediate ar--" Broke off a young counsel member as he took in the sight before him. Hizashi Hyuuga, brother to the clan head, father of his prodigy student, Neji, standing with a slashed hitaiate, a large sum of money in hand, the heiress to their clan in his arms, and the ambassador from Kumo dead at his feet. "Hizashi, drop the girl and stand down or we will be forced to use force to subdue you, we can not allow you to shame this clan any further" Stated Hashi in an authoritative voice. "No, this is a misunderstanding, the ambassador was really a Kumo nin out for the Byakugan and I stopped him, brother" Hashi then smirked as he looked upon his siblings hand and saw the cloud hitaiate. "Very likely, and how noble of you Hizashi, but as from where I can see it, my duaghter is unconscious in your arms, there is money from my personal safe in your hand, your forehead protector has the slash indicating your wanting to be of missing-nin status, the ambassador that we've worked so hard to come for treaty negotiations is dead at your feat and you are holding a kumo-nin headband in your left hand!" Hashi paused in his explanation to catch his breath "This coupled with your behavior at the dojo when I was in a personal training session with my daughter and you sent a stong killing intent at her has me to believe that you where planning to betray your name, your village, and worst-of-all your clan!" The elders of the counsel behind him could only nod in agreement and hashi raised his hand in a familiar sign and activated his brother's curse seal. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH" howled Hizashi in pain before he fell unconscious on the floor due to the pain. "No, death is to easy an escape for this traitor, he will live but only because Kumo will demand his blood for the death of their ambassador" spoke Hashi, vioce full of venom as he spoke about his brother's ill fate. He then walked up to his brother and leaned into his ear and whispered "Not exactly how I planned to get rid of you and you filthy status from my family but now I will be able to banish, no even kill that pathetic, civilian wife of yours, and maybe if things go my way, your son as well. Humph this works out so much better." He then rose to his feat and spoke in a voice full of contempt and unheld fury "As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother." He then began to walk away but paused and said "Take my daughter to her room and the traitor to a cell." He then disappeared into the darkness. Two attendents then stepped forward and one carried off the limp form of Hizashi to a holding cell while the other carried Hinata's still unconscious body to her room. Once hinata was in her room tucked in and alone, her eyes shot open and she said as a tear fell down her face and she whispered "Father has killed my uncle" before she shut her eyes and cried into the night.

DUNNN DUN DUN DUUNNN... how's that for a cliffy? well not really since the next chapter has already been released. (0_0*)

Really the squeaky floorboard was never in the original draft but I had a friend re-read this and he said that it seemed to serious and he added his own type of humor into it. It fit and lightened up the downer mood of the story so I left it in. Albert if your reading this - Thanks.


	3. Never Alone

Author comes out onto stage *Pure Silence*

"Ok.... So who here doesn't want to kill me."

"Are you kidding me? It's been too fucking long of course we want to fucking kill you" - Random member of the audience

"Tayuya please let the people answer for themselves, come on I know that there is maybe one person out there. Oh, you in the back I saw your hand ris---

BANG- "Like I said we **ALL** want to kill you"

"Well how about I finally give you the 3rd chapter and then you can stop pointing that shotgun at my balls."

"Ok, this if I don't like it your baby making parts are going to meet my little friend"

*Gulp* Well, then on with the story.

Disclaimer (**WARNING VERY BIG, LEGAL WORDS AHEAD**) : I have no claim to ownership of Naruto, this pertains to both of either the manga and/or the anime. As such, the following literary input was created solely for the purposes of entrainment on both my behalf by writing said material and the readers who enjoy to read works of fiction based on fictional stories. To that extent I claim whatsoever, no monetary gain, ownership, and or insinuation of ownership over the series "Naruto"© or the characters that apply to any appropriate copyrighted material that may and/or may not appear in the following piece, I do however, claim ownership of the characters that I have created in anyway from minor influence from other works to those created only by imagination. This is written solely for recreational purposes and may contain "spoiler" moments and/or "bashing" of certain characters. By reading anything beyond this disclaimer you are willingly agreeing to not claim/insinuate that I as the creator of this work have done anything wrong by those means in any retort, review, or any other form of voicing that opinion.

Wow... that actually sounded really professional.

Disclaimer (For those who didn't get it) : I don't own Naruto or anything besides what I made-up/bought. I make no money doing this and its my story so my rules. NO BITCHING ABOUT IT.

You know I realized that I don't even follow the legend of how I write so I'm going to stop putting it up.

Ch.3 - Never Alone

The whole night Hinata tried to sleep but the events of the night before where eating away at her heart. Her father had given her uncle a death sentence and she who possessed the power to save him, had done nothing but cower in fear.

She had awaked after the would-be kidnapper had dropped her so carelessly on the ground from when her uncle saved her. He was a hero, her savior, not the traitor her father claimed him to be.

As she was about to vocalize her point-of-view when her father started his speech with so much venom in his voice that it had silenced her before she could even formulate the words to defend her uncle.

When he had finished his rant, Hinata was about to object to his accusations but once again was silenced, not by her father, but by her uncle's blood-curling scream of pain. If she had spoken then her father would have done more pain to her uncle but still…. if she could have just lifted her head and told them the truth about what happened then he would be where he belonged, with her aunt and cousin, and not in the cold prison she knew her father had thrown him in.

Then it hit her, what would happen to Neji?

Neji was a good person who always smiled and was very good at his way of learning.

A natural genius in her eyes. What would happen to them?

That's when she asked herself what would her mother do. She concluded that she would at least try to save him if for nothing else then to say that her uncle was not a traitor.

She would go and confront the counsel and her father. She could still save him. But she had to move fast as it was already sunrise and knowing her father, he had sent word about her failed kidnapping to Kumo as soon as possible. Then, Kumo, in turn would demand blood just as quickly. She went to the door and was just about to leave when a guard stopped her.

"Hinata-sama, you are to stay in your room until your father states otherwise." spoke the branch member in a monotone that showed little emotion.

"But, I have to get to the counsil and--" she was then silenced by the branch house member as he raised his hand in front of her.

"Hinata-sama, I know I speak out of turn but my orders are to keep you confined to your room until otherwise told so by your father so that they can deal with the traitor." said the guard with the same emotionless voice.

Just as the branch member spoke Hinata devised a scheme, and a good one at that. After all she wouldn't be her mother's daughter if she couldn't conspire like a true tactician.

Hinata nodded her head and, faking a disappointed face with a downcast look, re-entered her room. She had even forced herself to shed a false tear to reinforce her behavior.

The branch-member inwardly smiled at the defeated girl. He hated this girl's mother and, because they were so much alike, he hated her.

He looked at Hiashi like a brother and shared his views towards his wife. They had grown up together and told each other everything, until he was abandoned when Hiashi's father had told him to never speak to _that_ side of the family as it was below them.

Even though he had been nearly broken he stayed at his side and acted as his personal attendant ,and secret best friend. The day that woman had so easily shamed Hiashi all those years ago, he was there and he shared Hiashi's anger. He was changed that day and he made a silent pledge to help Hiashi, by any means necessary.

His name was Hieshen Hyuuga, Hitomi Hyuuga's brother and Hiashi's brother-in-law.

Inside the room, Hinata walked until she was in the direct center of the room. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

The dobe had fallen for it.

Honestly, she should look into being an actress with that performance.

She sneaked across to the window and slowly slid it open enough for her to get through.

She them jumped up until she reached the railing and crawled out.

As she was halfway out she looked across and with wide eyes saw that her plan may have not been planned out as well as she thought.

Meanwhile, Hieshen wanted to see his work. But, was forbidden from entering the young heiress's room unless deathly important.

So, he secretly activated his byakugan.

He saw her standing in the middle of the room with her back to him until she left towards her window.

"_She's planning to escape, the little ingrate_" thought Hieshen as he jumped up to the roof and dashed to the window just as Hinata was exiting.

He thought quickly and jumped down and gave her a soft jyuuken strike to her left temple, she stared at him for a moment to which he stared back and mouthed "just like that bitch I call a sister" then her head dropped and he knew that he had succeeded in stopping the heiress and completed his brother's wishes.

Hinata awoke to the sight of her open window, the night sky seemed to taunt her as her tears welled up once again and threatened to break free.

The stars which shown majestically in the night sky where all she needed to confirm her worst fears. She had failed and her uncle was no more.

She needed to leave, to get away from this nightmare.

As she went to pick her self off the floor a voice called out behind her, it was calm and filled her with so much hate.

"Hinata, it seems that we are in need of a talk to straighten out some possible questions you have concerning your uncles betrayal to the clan. It seems that he planned to use you as a... bargaining chip... per say, and sell the clan to fulfill his desires to have more power with Kumo's influence." spoke Hiashi as he towered over her quivering form and looked down upon her.

She stayed still as her hate for him boiled. She was tired of being a coward.

With that in mind she turned to face him

"LAIR" she yelled.

Haishi was slightly taken aback by her rash outburst. Hinata was never one to protest against him, or even yell for that matter. He smirked _"Maybe she can be of some use to me still. She has the fire in her that I could mold to my image."_

"Well, well, it seems you have some spunk that I thought you never h--." he was cut-off

"Shut up, just shut up. I know what really happened last night and I plan to reveal the truth." Hinata screamed.

"Last night? Ah yes you have not been fully updated with the events that took place this past week." said Hiashi in his smug tone that made Hinata all the more infuriated with him

"What tricks do you speak of now, father?" Hinata almost growled and tried to stare him down.

As much as a four year old girl could stare down the clan head to the most powerful clan in the country.

Needless to say it didn't work out too well.

"Tricks! What tricks? You have been unconscious for nearly a week. As to be expected of a weak little girl, such as you." degraded Hiashi.

"A we-week!" said Hinata with disbelief lacing her voice.

"Yes, in that time your uncle has been executed for acts of war against his own village. As such he was first exiled from the clan in disgrace, then stripped of his status as a shinobi by the village counsel, and lastly executed by foreign counsel members of Kumo for the reparation cost of murdering a high class civilian. The most disgraceful death worth of a _traitor_ of his caliber." stated Hiashi with a slight emphasis to say that he knew of what she was inferring.

'_No, not like that. Why didn't I wake up earlier to stop this' _thought Hinata.

"But now what to do with the filth that the traitor left behind?" said Hiashi almost as if he was speaking to himself.

The statement snapped Hinata away from her thoughts.

She knew who he meant just by his tone.

"W-why? Why d-do yo-ou wan-nt to destr-roy our fam-mily li-ike thi-is?" Hinata said her reslove shaken now that she knew the truth of how far her father could go.

"You see Hinata, this is why you are weak, why all females are weak. Why must there be a reason? If you need something to calm your mind about such meaningless desires of family and why then I'll can at very least accommodate those instinctual feelings that women are possessed by. We as a clan are the strongest in all the nations by being the strongest in the most powerful of nations. Do you see why now?"

Hinata shook her head silently, now more confused than ever as to her father's actions as of late.

"Disappointing... and here I thought that you had at least some brains girl. As the most powerful, any weakness we show should be exterminated quickly and efficiently. As I see it there are too many weaknesses in the clan, you know these weaknesses as the branch house, as such my goal is to eliminate the branch house and make the clan unquestionably the strongest clan in existence. What you, my disgrace of a heiress, fail to understand is that in the Hyuuga clan there are **no** fathers, **no** brothers, **no** daughters, and **no** mothers, just the clan and the bastards that reside within." spoke Hiashi with the emotionlessly intimidating look.

"And you, my dear daughter, will help me fulfill my goals."

"No, I will not. This is a family and I wi-will not help you." announced Hinata as she regained some of her quickly fleeting courage. Her father was not the easiest to stand up to.

"Again with your ignorance, maybe its just that your still young but then again you have shown extraordinary amount of stupidity throughout your life. Let me put this as simply as I can; I am the head of this clan, as such I have final word on all decisions that are done to involve any Hyuuga. That includes your beloved cousin and whether his curse seal should 'accidentally' activate, your loving mother and whether she should find herself forbidden from seeing her daughter because it holds back in her development to a strong heiress, or your soon-to-be baby sister and whether it is decided as to when her seal is placed upon her." Hiashi said as a slight mark of a smirk was seen upon his features.

"Baby-sister? You mean my mommy is pregnant! How? When? Why did she tell you before me?" Hinata was frantic at the news that her father had told her. A million thoughts and emotions going through her head. She attempted to read her father's face to verify the truth and almost like he read her mind he answered the unasked question.

"One month pregnant as of last Tuesday. As of now, not even she is aware of the child's presence, but with my eyes, I see the faint wisps of chakra coils being formed to give it shape for its inevitable birth. As of now the girl would not be of any use to me. Only a male could fulfill for me the dream I seek to make reality." He stated insinuating to Hinata the loop-hole in clan law's.

"Why a male?" Hinata asked though her head was spinning at a thousand miles a minute trying to grasp her father's insinuation.

Hiashi then took a breath before he looked at Hinata again and said "Really, do you not pay attention to anything? I had at least hoped that you knew of the clan laws regarding your position in the clan. However, I seem to yet again be mistaken. Then I will put this in the easiest way I can think to tell you. Men are better than women, hence a male heir would overcome the female heiress regardless of age. If your mother bares a male child for me then you will have lost your position as clan heiress and then I can finally put you where you belong with the soon-to-be eliminated branch house with the even more powerful version of the curse seal I created to effect your entire body into submission."

"Still, you said that I would be used to make this dream a reality, yet you contradict yourself by saying you want to kill me." Hinata said trying to find reason for her use in her father's insane plan.

"Yet another witless observation from you. If you had any attentiveness in your head then you would have remembered I said baby-_sister_ and not brother. I can see it already, the changes that a baby needs to become a male have not happened in its chakra, and while it could change, the possibility of a male being born is less than five percent. A male bay would naturally possess more chakra but the chakra would be unstable. The chakra's gathering within Hitomi, they are too dispersed, yet controlled, this means that child will be birthed as a female, just as you. You will be used as a sacrifice four months prior to your mother's birthing of your sister to ensure that it is born a male. With your charka added to his, the combined charkas will meld and strengthen to form a male child, but unlike most, he will be born with the perfect control brought from both charkas being completely controlled. If you do not do this then everyone you care for will fall just as your uncle did. Their blood will be forever stained on to your insignificant and useless hands."

Hinata just stood their, mouth-wide open as she contemplated what she was to do.

'_If I do as father wishes then everyone will be killed for his dream, but if I don't then he will kill those I care about and most likely more.'_

"So, what will you do Hinata, sacrifice yourself or sacrifice those you care about. I will leave the decision to you. You have one week." Hiashi said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and cried, her tears flowing freely to the ground causing a small puddle to form in front of her. Though she tried to act mature to the situation and think things through, even she, as a four-year-old girl, could only handle so much. But, this was too much for her to not feel distressed about.

Slowly she contemplated the consequences and thought up of the only thing that would work out for her.

"Hopefully, It all goes as planned." Hinata finally said as she got up and wiped the remaining tears from her face. She started walking towards the door and opened it to find that it was dark out.

"How long was I in that room. I must have been there for at least 8 days according to what Hiashi said."

Hinata wouldn't address Hiashi as her father, he had successfully thrown that title away with her tonight.

Hinata thought about it and then as if on cue her stomach growled liked a bear ready to defend itself from a pack of wolves. She walked towards the branch houses to the kitchen area to get something to eat.

When she arrived near the entrance to the kitchen she should have noticed the sounds of another person in the kitchen but, she was still too distracted by her father's words to notice anything. When she went to the pantry for a snack she then noticed something off. The doors to the pantry where wide open and looked as though someone had raided them for what they were worth. She knew that the branch house members wouldn't leave such a mess because if any main house member (besides her) saw this then the would be severely punished for not doing their specified chores. The main house members where out of the question as she was the only one who actually went into the kitchens, every one else had someone from the branch house get the food for them.

"Who's here?" asked Hinata into the darkness

"...." There was no answer so she turned to pretended to leave but just stood outside the doorway.

She counted to five, then jumped out and found a small boy around her age with golden blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"So, what are you doing sneaking around in my kitchen?" Questioned Hinata, making her presence known to the mysterious blond.

Said boy just froze in his tracks as he turned to see he had been caught.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and said "Well, it looks like I've been caught. Sorry it's just that I was so hungry and I saw that your family had a lot of food. I just wanted something to eat."

She knew she shouldn't trust strangers but something about him made him seem.... friendly, like should trust him. Also, the boy looked like he hadn't eaten for a while, she could understand what that felt like as her stomach growled out loud.

"Well, it seem as though I'm not the only one whose hungry tonight. You look ready to pass out."

"Ano... I am hungry.... would you like to eat with me... um..." She blushed realizing she didn't know his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Hyuuga-san."

Her demeanor suddenly changed as she then looked downcast and an air of depression suddenly shifted around her.

Her voice sounded serious and pleading "Please, just call me Hinata, after what happened today, I don't know weather I can stand bearing that name any longer."

"What happened today?" inquired Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Hinata.

"The old man always told me that holding things in all the time makes you sick. You should talk about things, he told me it makes you feel better. You know what would make everyone happy is if we had ramen. No one can stand being mad when ramen is involved!" said Naruto the last part he said quite excitedly.

While Naruto was talking she had taken to preparing instant ramen. She didn't mind eating ramen but wanted something a bit more filling, still she hadn't eaten and she was very hungry, so a quick meal was acceptable as well.

"Ano, that does make sense, but I don't want to burden you with my troubles. Besides I don't think you could handle even half the things I would tell you."

The air suddenly seemed to change to that of a great depression and Hinata felt a chill pass her spine. She looked of at the cheerful boy, now known as Naruto, to see his head hanging low and a dark aura around him.

"No, I'll understand better than anyone you could hope to talk to. I don't know why but everyone in this village hates me, I've been hated my whole life, only two people within the village have ever cared for me and this was just recently. It's been like that since I can remember, the fate of the demon-child. You know I don't even know why everyone calls me that?" Naruto pause for a moment as if to catch his breath.

"If you wish for anyone to understand what your going though then I would be your best choice."

"Maybe your right... ramen's done."

Naruto instantly perked up and shot straight for Hinata with a bowl (who knows where he got it from) in hand.

"Well it all started last week..."

And Done!!!!

I wanted to end it after Hinata's "talk" with Hiashi but, the little part at the end helps out. Next everything will tie together and Naruto will help with Hinata's choice, all will be revealed eventually.


	4. Plans set in motion

O.k Here is the fouth chapter. Yes, I know I said I would try to get my stories out more efficiently and have a set schedule as to when these chapters are released. But, hey what can I say; it is hard juggling two jobs (one part-time and one full-time) and college and still have enough time let alone literate brain matter to produce a decent chapter. Ya and some people fear having one job! Nevertheless, whatever it takes I am not abandoning this story. However, suggestions are welcome; they help the left over mush I call a brain pull together to do something. Anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto that privilege belongs to Hinata.

Ch. 4 - Plans set in motion

"So that is the whole story" said Hinata after telling Naruto everything that happened the past week. Surprisingly he had not called her crazy... yet. Heck, if she just heard half the story she told him, she would have left all the while thinking 'weirdo'.

"Wow, and I thought the villagers where bad. You dad almost makes them seem nice." Said Naruto. "But you guys are family, why is he doing this?"

"It's just like he said there is no family amongst the Hyuuga, only the clan and the bastards that are a part of it." said Hinata quoting Hiashi. " It's not like I have much of a choice either I do what he says and I lead to the death of the branch house or I try and stop him and he kills my mom, then the baby, then me, then he'll go after the branch house. At least if I die, my mother and sister have a chance."

"That's not fair!" stated Naruto.

"What?" said a surprised Hinata "You just going to give up. Just like that, no fighting, not even asking what your mom wants or anything?"

"What do you means, Naruto-san?" today was turning into one big headache for her.

"About a year ago there was this incident where I ran into some villagers who had gotten themselves drunk," Naruto started shaking as he retold this story of his past, "One of them, a former Jonin before he lost his arm and leg in the kyuubi fight saw me and recognized me immediately getting very angry at me for, as he said 'daring to try fooling them and live amongst humans even though I had lost all my power'. He got his friends to form a small mob and chase after me. After running for hours they had cornered me in an alleyway, things got ugly and I was in bad shape after their so-called revenge was done upon me. I don't remember all the details but I do remember that I had to chose between life and death, I chose to live if for nothing else then just to see what else life could throw at me. So you see, you can't just give up your life so easily, what if there is someway to stop your dad? Don't just give up you have almost a week to come up with a way to stop him and we will stop him. It's a promise of a lifetime!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but how do we stop him, we are just two kids against a clan head and leader of the ninja council of Konoha, I don't see how we can stop him." said Hinata depressing herself sightly at the reality of the situation.

"We'll go to the old man he'll know what to do!" Exlaimed Naruto as the light in his head finally went off.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know who this 'old man' is but I don't think he can help much in stopping Hiashi." said Hinata.

"You know I never found out his name but from what I hear in passing he is very powerful. My boss says that he could beat anyone in the village, either in strength or smarts. I really don't think so but, if he's really as powerful as people say he is then he should know what to do." said Naruto as his thoughts finally caught up to him.

'Well, I guess it can't hurt.'

(At the base of the Hokage Tower)

"Naruto, does this person work at the hokage tower?"

"Sort of, but come on he's a busy guy and you'll get what I mean when we see him."

Naruto then grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the building.

"Naruto how do you even know if he is in there, what if he went home I mean it is really late?" asked Hinata as Naruto went up the stairs but her question fell on deaf ears as Naruto only thoughts went something like this:

'Naruto how do even **Ramen**know if he is **Jutsu**in there, what if he **Awesome Ninja** went home**Ramen** **Ramen** I mean it is**Jutsu** really late**Ramen.**'

"Silly Hinata we can talk about awesome ninja and have some ramen later, right now we need to see the old man."

'He didn't even hear me' sulked a downtrodden Hinata behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Meanwhile in the Batcave-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

opps! wrong show

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xInside the office of the Hokage-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarutobi, was pacing around, unable to truly rely on his ability to keep his emotions in check. He had just read the last report that came from the attempted assination regarding one Uzumaki Naruto and the extent of his subordinates failures. The demon, it seemed, just couldn't die. This infuriated Sarutobi to no extent. What did he have to do to finally be free of the beast? Stabbings, beatings, malnourishment, 'incidents' involving stray jutsu - nothing worked!

He needed something to destory the beast.

But no matter what he thought, he could not come up with a decent way to destroy the damn thing.

Suddenly the door to his office burst in.

"Old man, I need your help with something." Shouted Naruto.

_'Well speak of the devil'_ Sarutobi merely looked towards his self-welcomed guest with a questioning glace. Before he could answer a timid voice behind Naruto made itself known as well.

"Naruto, I don't think that this is the right office. This belongs to the hok-" her response was cut short as she finally saw the village leader standing in front of her.

Quickly reining herself in and her manners learned from birth kicked in and she hastily straightened herself and with a deep bow she said in an startled voice "Hokage-sama, I'm very sorry for interrupting you, my new friend was just trying to find his friend, we will leave at once."

'So the second aura belonged to this little girl, the hyuuga hieress none the less.'

"Ha, move your feet lose your seat old man." Exclaimed the boisterous Naruto.

"Wait! Naruto the old man you where talking about is the hokage! Hokage-sama please forgive my friend as he speaks out of turn." said Hinata trying to save her new friend from being punished

"Get out of my chair, brat." Spoke the Hokage, voice brimming with hate.

Naruto quickly removed himself from the chair.

"So what did you need from me _Naruto _(he visibly strained calling him that), or did you come here at the ungodly hour in the morning to try and take my chair."

"What? Oh ya, old man Hinata has a big problem she needs help with."

"Is this true Hyuuga-san, what may I do for you?" This looked promising, if he could get relations with the successor to the Hyuuga early it would all but increase his influence on the counsel.

"Well, hokage-sama, the clan-head, Hiashi Hyuuga is planning to mass execute the branch family of the Hyuugs, sir."

Sarutobi's eye's widened in shock then became serious as his eyes narrowed "Hinata are you absolutely positive this is true, you are accusing a prominent figure of the village, a clan head and head of the counsel of treason, this is a very serious accusation? What proof do you have?"

"He directly told me his plans, he wants to use a special seal on me that will merge my chakra with my mothers unborn child to strengthening it into making it a male forcefully but, with control only found in women."

_'Haishi, you brillant bastard, a seal like that would take charka into a sterile state of inactivity. If I could somehow get my hands on this seal then I could do the same thing to the beast and kill him, but we'd only get a certain window of time before the chakra would return full force. But, that window would be more than enough._

"Thank You for informing me of this Hyuuga-san, I will ensure that the proper actions are taken." Said the Hokage. I need to prepare for an emergency meeting with the counsel to decide upon the most effective means of aiding your situation. So, if you don't mind please take Naruto and leave me to handle the situation." Sarutobi had his plans set and he would need to arrange a meeting with Haishi to get him to let him see the seal, then he could modify it to hold the kyuubi's chakra and destroy it at long last.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I am in your debt." Said Hinata as she politely bowed to the Hokage.

"Yea, thanks Old man, you really are as smart as people say you are. But I still don't believe thast your that strong, I mean you are an old ma-" Naruto was cut-off as the Hokage simply disappeared from his sight and held a kunai directly at Naruto's throat.

"You really shouldn't believe rumors, but in this case, it is true. I may be old but, the title of Hokage can only belong to the most powerful of the village, Never forget that, Naruto-kun." Said the Hokage as he held the kunai to Naruto's quivering form.

"Yes sir, never underestimate old people, got it." Said Naruto

"Just get out of here, your starting to get annoying, Hyuuga-san I will need time to take the right course of action can you stall your father for three days?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, my father left me with the decision and gave me a week to make it." Said Hinata, remembering the 'chat' she had with Haishi.

"Splendid, then we have all the time that we need. Now please get along it is very late and the Hyuuga hieress should not be gallivanting around the village in the middle of the night. As a matter-of-fact, I will personally send A.N.B.U. to escort you." Said the Sandaime he summoned his personal guard.

"Thank you once again, Hokage-sama, Come Naruto lets go home."

"Thats o.k. I'll just walk home, I don't live too far from here, I'll be home in no time, night Hinata, and good-bye old man Hokage-sama." Said Naruto just before dashing out the room and leaving Hinata to go home with the anbu escort.

Short Chapter, I know, but next one will have the meeting and then everything will tie in together, if you haven't figured it out yet.

I would also like to take this time to those who have reviewed my story:

True Shadow

The Unknown Scribe

THE HEE-HO KING

PaulRap Raptor

Dragon Man 180

vash3055

undeadyeti

narutojazz19

DarkSamuraiX1999

alexwill22

GraityTheWizard

skytide101

SCoTTieTHeeReSeaRCHeR

evil little doll

badboywest

Lv. 99 Author

Until next time, Ja-na!


End file.
